My Own Flesh and Blood
by riddles and secrets
Summary: Merlin been kidnapped by Morgana but he's not the only one, whose Juliana and what connection does she have to Gaius? Warning Merlin whump-no slash


My Own Flesh and Blood

Chapter 1

Arthur was angry, no angry didn't cover it he was absolutely furious at Merlin once again. Merlin was beyond late and was making him march at this particular moment towards Gaius' chambers. However, when Arthur opened the door he forgot all about Merlin being late and all he could think was: What the hell happened?

Gaius' chambers were in a real state books, papers, broken vials and broken potion bottles were all over the floor. The table where Merlin and Gaius usually ate was on it's side, two of the legs were snapped off. The three legged stall was in pieces in the corner. The ladder that Gaius used to reach high shelves was broken in many tiny pieces. Arthur stared at the room in a state of shock for just under a minute before he came to his senses: "Merlin, Gauis?" he called but instead of a reply he heard a groan coming from the far corner of the room. He quickly move towards it and saw Gaius trying to rise from the floor, Arthur helped him up and was glad to see that he seemed unjured: "Gaius what happened, where's Merlin?" Gaius looked around the room before his eyes rested on Arthur again: "I don't know Sire, I got out bed in the early hours of this morning and my door was flung open by a figure in a dark cloak. Next thing I know I'm flung in the corner of the room by magic and knocked out. I've only just regained conscious."

So someone with magic had caused this mess (if you could call it that), but where's Merlin? As Arthur looked around the room he spotted a note nailed to Gauis potion shelf. He picked it up and in horror he recognised the handwriting: it was Morgana's, nervously he opened the note.

_My Dear Brother_

_I have __kidnappe_d your precious manservant, he is the perfect bait for you. If you ever want to see him again, then come to cave of Wemyss in the kingdom ruled by King Olaf. Only you and your Physian must enter the cave, or the consequences for Merlin will be severe.

_Morgana_

_P.S. tell Gaius I have Juliana too._

Arthur was now angry, very concerned and confused, Merlin was in Morgana clutches and facing some unknown horror. However, the thing that was confusing him was: "Whose Juliana?" Gaius gave Arthur a sad and shocked look and what he said shocked Arthur to his very core: "my daughter!"

**So here's the first chapter of my new story, before anyone asks it is set between series 3 and 4. So Lancelot and Morgause are both still alive, however Lord Agravaine doesn't exist in this story. Please review this story, I will be completing The Decider by the end of this week, and this story will continue after that!**

Chapter 2

Arthur was sure he had missed heard but the look on Gaius face said otherwise, but still needed to clarify: "Did you say daughter?" Gaius sank on the bed nodding, putting his head in his hands. Arthur could not believe it Gaius has a daughter and he never knew, he doubted that even his father knew and he and Gaius are friends. "How is it you have a daughter and I nor my father never knew about it."

Gaius looked up and sighed: "Because I never told father about her and I always hoped I would never have to. This began a long time ago at the very end of the great purge. I was captured by four sorcerers who against my will forced me to take part in some sort of ritual. The result of which was my daughter, she was going to become their weapon against your father and Camelot." This shocked Arthur how can a child be a weapon? Gaius saw this reaction and explained: "The thing is Sire, my daughter isn't completely human. The ritual involved taking some of my blood and combing with the blood of a dying Diamair. Now the Diamairs are known being one of the wisest creatures in existence and knowledge like that is powerful. It was that power that sorcerers were going to use to against Uther!"

Arthur could not believe not only did Gaius daughter, who by the sounds of it was only a bit younger than him. But, this girl had great amount of knowledge and power. "Please tell me they did not get the chance to use her in that way." At this Gaius have him a small smile. "They did not, I would have never let happen. The night after the ritual happened I was tied up and I knew I had escape with her somehow. I looked around and saw various herbs that could create a sleeping draft, so I added them to the pot that contained their stew, while they weren't looking. Very soon they were fast asleep, I then used a sharp rock [he didn't add that he had actually used magic] to cut my bonds, grabbed my daughter and ran. I don't how long I ran for all I think was putting enough distance between me and those sorcerers. Eventually I began realise that I was in Essetir, and not too far from the Camelot border. I knew I could not take my daughter back to Camelot, your father would kill her in an instant and I would probably be banished at the very least. So I took her to a group druids I know and asked them raise her in their peaceful ways and help her control her powers."

"Over next 15 years, I visited her as much as possible and the two of us became very close. I loved her very much, I couldn't believe that this beautiful and talented girl was actually my daughter. As she grew her powers grew with her, but with the help of druids she used them and knowledge she gifted with at birth to help those around her, she even learnt some physicianry skills.

However, not long she turned 15 disaster hit. The druid camp was attacked by a group of slave traders and my daughter amongst others was captured and sold as a slave. I spent years searching for her, but found anything, until now I had given all hope that she was still alive, and the fact that Morgana now has her and may know of her gifts scares me."

Arthur felt so sorry for Gaius, his daughter clearly meant a lot to him, he had always seen Gaius as a second father and he was sure Gaius had been and would be a great father to this girl. The thought of slave traders capturing her made him angry on Gaius behalf and the fact both her and Merlin were in Morgana clutches made him furious. He had to rescue them, He knew his father wouldn't approve but he didn't care, Merlin had always been loyal and stood at his side and he had rescue Juliana too. Then Gaius, her and Merlin could be together and be like the family, they should be.

**Sorry it been so long since I update this story been really busy over xmas break, hope you like this chapter and the next one will be from Merlin point of view in cave with Morgana and you'll finally get to meet Juliana. Please review and try and try update soon!**

Chapter 3

Merlin awoke to find that his whole body ached and something tight was around his waist and wrists. He opened his eyes, he seemed to be tied to some sort of pillar made out of rock. Then he looked around and realised he was in a cave, but how had he got here?

A voice came from a little left of him and he noticed that there was a girl also tied to a pillar, she had long dark brown hair in a plait and blue eyes that reminded him of Gaius. However, the thing that shocked him was that her skin was very pale and parts of it shone blue. "You're finally awake then, who are you? If you don't mind me asking"

He replied: "I'm Merlin, and you are?"

She smiled: "Juliana." Then he heard footsteps coming from the other direction and saw Morgana walking towards him. When she saw that both of them were awake she smiled evilly. "Hello again Merlin, long time no see." Merlin felt horror spread through him; he had always wondered when he would see her again. It had been six months since the battle with her immortal army and he hoped that the next time he saw her he would not be tied up, it seemed he had not been granted his wish. "What do you want with me and her Morgana?"

Morgana replied: "Oh the two of you are just the bait, for those I actually do want, You Merlin are the bait for my brother. Juliana is the bait for her father and I wonder if you worked out who that is, after all I can see the resemblance between her and Camelot court physian." Merlin looked back at the girl in shock she was Gaius daughter, Gaius had a daughter!

Juliana spoke: "What do you want with my father and what has he ever done to you?"

Morgana looked angry at this: "Your father almost killed my sister, she is dying as we speak. What I want with him is very simple; a life for a life." Merlin knew what that meant, she was going to kill Gaius in exchange for Morgause, and never, would he let that happen!

**Here it is the chapter that I promised, so sorry it taken this long to update, hope you like it. The next chapter will be from Arthur Pov and it will the journey to the cave. Iam considering making the end of this into a romance story and setting Juliana up with one of the knights, if you have any ideas on this then write it in a review or pm me please. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite and are following this story I do really appreciate it!**


End file.
